comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barry Allen (Earth-18154230)
History Childhood Barry's dad was arrested for murder when Barry was just a baby. He was raised by just his mother, which caused them to form a very close bond. At school, Barry always had trouble making friends. However, he had one friend he always knew would be there for him; Illiana Madrid. Although Barry got along with mostly everyone else, she was his only real friend, and everyone would always say that they were dating, but Barry did not feel for her that way. Things got better in High School when Barry joined the physics club and met Iris West, and a few other people who he thought were pretty cool. He and Illiana started to drift apart, but no matter what they would always be friends. Barry also became particularly interested in a comic book titled "The Flash", which was written by Jay Garrick. It was about a High School football star who had super speed and fought crime in the 60's. He shared a secret identity with his writer, Jay Garrick, which many people were irritated by, but Barry liked it, as it made the Flash much more realistic. He idolized Jay Garrick, both the comic character and the writer, and many other kids made fun of Barry for "being a nerd", but he didn't let it get to him. After Graduation After he graduated, Barry realized that he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He had gotten accepted into college, but after that he didn't know what he would do. His college years were pretty normal, he and Illiana finally kissed and started dating, but they broke up after about two months, deciding it would be better to remain friends. After that, he began having feelings for Iris, which he didn't give much thought. Once he graduated college, Barry found out that his father was in the army but was given a dishonorable discharge. He wanted to clear his family's reputation, so he enlisted. Afghanistan After joining the army, Barry became best friends with Hal Jordan, who used to be a test pilot. The two of them were practically inseparable and they agreed on almost everything. But they got serious when they were deployed to Afghanistan in order to topple a dynasty ruled by Vandageist Baron von Strucher. His army consisted of regular citizens that had been coerced into worshiping him, and they were armed with futuristic technology. They were in Afghanistan for nearly a year until things were over. Most of their squad was dead, but Barry and Hal led a raid on Vandageist's mansion. Barry was separated from the rest of the squad, and he was chased by his minions. As he was running, the thought occurred to him that he had not once killed a man intentionally, but he knew he was going to have to in order to survive. He turned around and fired rapidly on the soldiers, killing all of them, but he did not notice he was about to run into a hole in the wall covered by pieces of wood. He broke through them and fell into a room filled with corpses. The sight made him want to throw up, but then he realized he was in the presence of Vandageist Baron von Strucher. He looked around to make sure none of the bodies were Hal's. When he was reassured, he pulled the trigger on a grenade and chucked it at Vandageist. He was caught by surprise, and the explosion blew the room to oblivion. By some miracle, Barry survived. He was found by his squad and was sent back to America for recovery. Working for Keystone City Police Department Flash in the Speed Force (18154230).png|Flash Barry's Vision (18154230).jpg|Barry's synthesized Joker gas induced Vision of Superman and Batman Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-18154230 Category:Super Speed Category:Scientists Category:Agility Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson